


Battle of Life

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seira and Shinwoo is finally having a baby! But for the first time being a parent, can Shinwoo be a good father to his child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: another request from The Composcreator (on ff.net)/ arabianbladesofglory (on deviantart) ^^

**Battle of Life**

by: **chengsandagan111**

It's lunchtime and Seira was about to finish preparing their meals. Despite of her swollen tummy, Seira is still able to cook Shinwoo's favorite food while Shinwoo's in the frontyard, doing his push-ups.

Seira dropped the frying pan and Shinwoo face-planted on the ground after hearing the clatter.

"Hon? You okay in there?" Shinwoo asked loudly.

His wife didn't answer but he's sure that Seira is still in the kitchen. Shinwoo walked into the house and found his wife standing, her knees are two feet apart, her hands supporting her swollen tummy and she's gasping in short intervals.

"S- Shinwoo? I think she's about to come out..." Seira called with a worried face.

"Wh- what?!" The red-haired man widened his eyes in surprise and immediately bolted himself into the kitchen, right where his wife was standing.

"O- okay, honey. Stay calm. Everything's gonna be okay. Let's get to the bedroom first so you could lay down..." Shinwoo said in a placating tone. Breathing heavily just like his wife. His hands are now cold and shaking.

"Shinwoo, it hurts! I don't think I can still walk that far!" Seira exclaimed. Blinking her teary eyes while dealing with pain.

"Alright, alright honey, please stay calm... I'll walk you to the bedroom.. stay calm, honey... everything's alright..." Shinwoo continued.

They slowly walked out of the kitchen and Shinwoo helped his wife. He draped Seira's arms over his broad shoulders while his left arm supporting her waist. Shinwoo could hear his wife is sobbing as he continued to tell her to stay calm.

"...I can't keep calm! It hurts so much!" Seira exclaimed. She glanced at her husband but everything in her vision is now all washed out because of her tears.

"O- oh my gosh, honey! P- please, hold her in! We're just few steps away!" Shinwoo advised, freaking out.

"I can't hold her in! Shinwoo! Have mercy! Ugh!" Seira yelled, her tears keeps falling down on her cheeks as they both continued to walk.

They finally arrived and walked into their bedroom. Shinwoo carefully laid Seira down on their bed and helped her push her tummy down. He could see that Seira is in an unbearable pain. If only her pain can be transferred into him.

Shinwoo smiled when he realized how scary it is when he's under pressure... by his wife. Seira glanced at him even if her eyes were full of tears. She tried to slap Shinwoo's smiling face but her dealing with pain made it impossible so her hand just landed on his shoulder.

"...you're laughing at me while I'm in pain?! How could you forget your promise?!" Seira asked while crying.

Right. His promise on their wedding day to never make her cry and suffer in pain.

"I- I'm sorry, honey. It's just..." Shinwoo uttered.

"Aaaahh! Please, call for help! Call Unni! H- hurry!" Seira exclaimed.

Shinwoo was perplexed, shivering and sweating. Living in the state of panic. He didn't know how is he going to ask for help of Rozaria or any family leaders, he can't leave his wife in this state with no one around.

"N- no, I... I can't leave you here like this. Let's do this, hon.. okay, stay calm... breathe in..." Shinwoo said in a placating tone.

He sat on the bed right across his wife's bent legs, his hands on her knees. Shinwoo have no idea if this procedure is right or dangerous but they have to do this.

The Loyard queen did what her husband have told her, she breathed in and out, slowly but surely and gently pushes her swollen tummy. Seira thought that giving birth was really more painful than the stab she got from Ignes Kravei and all painful attacks of her previous opponents back then. She tried to suppress the pain with her powers but it's useless, plus Shinwoo advised to not use their powers because it might harm their baby.

Ten minutes passed of laboring, one of Seira's maids knocked on their bedroom door and saw the couple. She freaked out and Shinwoo ordered her to ask for help. The maid went right away to see the Blood Witch master- Rozaria.

"...I wonder what Seira's doing right now...?" Karias said. His eyes staring up to the dimmed light chandelier on Rozaria's living room. Hanging out together with Ludis Mergas who's reading a book, sitting across from him.

"Hmm.. she's probably giving birth today..." Rozaria said subconsciously. Staring at her nails.

Ludis flinched and Karias widened his eyes after hearing those words. They slowly turned their eyes and stared at Rozaria.

"...giving birth... today...?" Karias and Ludis asked in unison.

"Yeah, giv- giving birth?!" The calm and composed Rozaria soon realized her words and immediately left her house.

She went to the Loyard's mansion as fast as she could, hoping that Seira is alright. And while she's on her way, she noticed that Karias and Ludis are following her. Both men wearing their worried but excited looks on their faces and soon, they bumped onto Seira's maid. The lady told Rozaria about the Loyard queen's current state.

Rozaria finally came and told Shinwoo to get out of their bed and out of the room as well but the man insisted to stay beside his wife and held Seira's hand.

The laboring and delivering the child took a lot of hours but it's all worth it. The baby has finally come out healthy and perfect, and her name is Seishin.

Seira fell asleep right after Seishin came out and Rozaria advised Shinwoo to not worry. She let the red-haired young man carry his child, a father-daughter's first bonding. Rozaria stayed on the bed, carefully watching the tired and sleeping Seira.

"Aww.. look at you... aren't you the most precious gift we've ever had? Yes, yes you are..." Shinwoo told his child. Standing beside the window, holding the baby in his arms. Showering her with gentle kisses.

"...woah! and you even have odd-eye colors, huh? The right one's from your handsome daddy and that left one's from beautiful mommy..." He continued.

Rozaria was about to close her eyes when she realized that Karias and Ludis were waiting at the Loyard's living area. She asked Shinwoo to let them see their baby and the man agreed. They let the two family leaders came into their bedroom and gave a chance to carry his child.

Soon, their room got crowded. The other family leaders finally came as well together with the Lord and the Noblesse. Seira woke up by their noise and finally, she saw the most perfect person existed in her whole life... their daughter- Seishin.

Seira cried in happiness while staring at their baby. Her suffering in pain is all worth it.

Shinwoo opened their bedside drawer and reached for a flashing device.

"What is that thing?" Rozaria asked.

"This is a digital camera. It can capture every single moment of our lives with just one click..." Shinwoo cheerfully told the blood witch master.

Shinwoo approached Seira's maid, he asked and instructed the lady to take picture together with the family leaders and the two supreme leaders Rai and Raskreia. All family leaders stood around the couple's bed and the lady clicked the camera. The device flashed and the family leaders were all astonished.

"...wow! This thing is cool and amazing! Its light keeps on flashing!" Karias beamed as he continue to click the shutter of the flashing device.

"Uh- Karias-nim? Y- you're... holding the camera on wrong... s- side. Th- the lens should be focused on what you wanted to take picture with..." Shinwoo awkwardly told and smiled at the Bloster clan leader.

"Oh, my! Is it? Ha ha ha! I apologize. I thought I was taking pictures of you guys perfectly." Karias replied. He looked at the device on his hand and realized that Shinwoo was right.

_So that's why its light keeps flashing on my face..._

The family leaders laughed out loud right after they saw the wacky faces and stolen pictures of Karias from the device. The Bloster family leader slightly felt awkward and ashamed but then, his confidence overpowered it. Karias knows that even with those wacky faces, he still looks cool and Shinwoo agrees with it.

"...so that's how you were born, huh..." Railey Kertia said. Lying under the shade of a tree together with Seishin. His hands crossed under his head, letting the breeze sway his blonde hair.

"Yeah. My father always tells me that, and that's my favorite story..." Seishin replied.

Railey got up and looked at her eyes. Those odd colored eyes never failed to enchant his heart even if they were always focused somewhere or something.

Seishin on the other hand never looked at him straight, right through Railey's eyes. Even though they're now close friends. She's not sure if it just feels awkward or she's just afraid to look at him. And she's thankful that Railey understands it.

"...kyaaaa! Help me!" The girl cried from afar and fainted.

Railey and Seishin flinched and ran to where the voice came from. It was one of their human friends and she's being dragged by a high school student guy from other school but they could feel there was something different with that guy.

"Hey! Let her go!" Railey yelled and walked towards the guy. Clenching his fist.

"...and if I don't?" The guy replied with a taunting look. Still holding the girl's hair.

"...then you'll be in big trouble..." Railey said.

The Kertia prince cloned himself using their clan's ability and attacked the guy. Carefully not harming their friend and let Seishin take the human teenage girl away. Seishin was still thankful that their friend at least didn't get a scratch or anything other than hair-grabbing. She let their friend lie down under the tree for a while and helped Railey on the battle.

"...don't leave her alone! This guy has back up!" Railey exclaimed. His crimson eyes focused on the guy in front of him.

Seishin turned around and instantly regret that she left their friend. She immediately followed the remaining wisps who snatched their friend and they ended up quite far from Railey's battlefield.

"Please, just let her go..." Seishin asked.

The wisps became humans, magical and mysterious evil humans and laughed at her. They're probably from Union, although that organization was long vanished. Maybe they are trying to be the new ones. The guys made fun of her unconscious friend and Seishin's eyes.

"I told you to let her go! If you got some problems with me, then tell me! She has nothing to do with this!" Seishin exclaimed, she's about to lose her patience.

The guys continued to laugh at her. Seishin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The ground vibrated and she glanced at the guys once again. In just one sec, the bad guys knocked out and faceplanted on the ground with huge and deep cuts on their bodies.

Seishin was able to knock them out using the Loyard's force of Death scythe. She doesn't have the soul weapon yet and she never wanted it because she knows what that means. Finally, she's able to get their friend back and returned to where Railey is.

Seishin saw Railey together with their parents, Rael, Shinwoo and Seira. All three of them were worried and thankful that they're not hurt.

"See, dad? I told you, me and Seishin? We can be a great team!" Railey joked and told Shinwoo.

"Don't call me 'dad' I am not your father! And quit it already! You'll never have a chance on my daughter!" Shinwoo growled.

"Hey! Don't yell at him! He's just kidding!" Rael growled back.

"Father... I'm serious." Railey said with a serious look on his face. Staring straight to Rael.

"What." Rael said and gave his son the sudden blank look.

Seishin laughed and approached her parents and told them to stop bickering with each other. Railey helped her carry their unconscious friend and went to their school infirmary.

"We're so proud of you, baby girl." Shinwoo said while gently patting Seishin's shoulder.

"Awww, dad. I'm not a baby anymore... but thank you." She beamed and leaned her head onto Shinwoo's arm.

In their human friend's eyes, she's a 14 year old teenager and Railey is 15.

"...but you'll always be our baby girl." Seira added. Touching her daughter's hair.

"...aww, mom... you too?" Seishin asked and instantly hugged Seira.

"...and you're my baby girl, too!" Railey exclaimed and winked at Seishin. Standing beside his father Rael who just gave him another blank stare.

The two ladies just sighed and smile and let the three men bicker and growled with each other once again while they're waiting for the human girl to finally wake up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: at first, i was not really sure about its story title tho, so I really thought about it. They say 'when a woman's giving birth, or when a soldier is on a war, their other foot is on their grave' so i chose the Battle of Life. XD
> 
> you can view Seishin and Railey's sketch preview here chengsandagan111 . deviantart art / BATTLE - OF - LIFE - sketch - preview - (just kindly delete the spaces :))


End file.
